everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Salluste Etoile
Salluste Etoile is the son of Little Golden Star from the French-Canadian fairy tale Little Golden Sun and Little Golden Star. He is the younger cousin of Balsamie Soleil. Info Name: Salluste Étoile Age: 15 Parent's Story: Little Golden Sun and Little Golden Star Alignment: Rebel Roommate: Nectaire Persil Secret Heart's Desire: To have my own column in the newspaper and share star lore. My "Magic" Touch: I am a very skilled astrologer. Storybook Romance Status: I'd like to have a girlfriend who appreciates astrology. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I feel like I'm always in a rush. People also seem to make fun of my name a lot... Favorite Subject: Not too keen on classes...maybe Lunch since it gives me a break. Least Favorite Subject: Science and Sorcery. They call astrology a pseudoscience in this class - trust me, it isn't. Best Friend Forever After: My cousin Balsamie. Character Appearance Salluste is of average height, with light brown hair and eyes. He wears a blue shirt with a star pattern and grey pants. On his forehead is a birthmark shaped like a star. Personality Salluste is a spacy, scatterbrained young man who loves astrology, He is always looking at horoscopes, and he loves thinking up horoscopes of his own and sharing them with his friends. In contrast to his cousin Balsamie, Salluste is generally in a rush and always seems to be early. Biography Bonjour! I'm Salluste Etoile, the son of Little Golden Star. I'm going to tell you the story. My grandmother was one of two daughters of a king. She married a handsome prince and bore him two children, Little Golden Sun and Little Golden Star. The princess' little sister was jealous and replaced the children with two monkeys. The princess fled to the forest with her children, and took refuge in an old man's house. The children grew up, One day, the old man gave Little Golden Sun a nag, which was actually a magical horse. Little Golden Sun set out on the nag, which turned into a beautiful horse, and he went to find the dancing apple. When he returned, he was asked to find the singing water. Little Golden Sun set out to find the singing water, and returned with it. Not long after, he went to find the Bird of Truth. Once Little Golden Sun had all three items, the old man told him to present them to the prince. Little Golden Sun, Little Golden Star, and their mother went to the prince's palace. Through the magic of the apple, the water, and the Bird of Truth, the prince learned the truth. He took back his wife and children. I have a pretty good life. My mom and my uncle have both gotten married. I'm one of three children. I'm the middle child - you could say that I have middle child syndrome since I feel like I'm so different from my two sisters. I also have six cousins from my uncle. My favorite cousin is Balsamie, the oldest of my cousins. She's really sweet. We get along very well despite our differences. I love astrology. I am always looking at horoscopes and telling them to people. Horoscopes are a lot of fun, though it seems like they tend to be wrong much of the time. I know a lot of people who don't fit their star signs. I'm a Leo, and they tell me Leos are charismatic, but I'm definitely not. I think astrology helps me pass the time. I'm in my second year at Ever After High, and so far I enjoy it, but at the same time I feel out of place. I do have plenty of friends, but lots of other kids think I'm weird because of my fondness with astrology. Then again, maybe they don't understand the subtlety of astrology. They call it a pseudoscience, which I strongly disagree with. I also get picked on because of my name. I admit, Salluste is a weird name, and it contains a certain four-letter word. That's why my friends call me Sal. Unlike my cousin Balsamie, who's late all the time, I'm always in a rush. I tend to arrive early to class and to parties. I always love being early. I'm afraid that I'm going to be late, and I don't want to be late. I found out last year that I'm going to be a Prince Charming. I don't want to take it - I'd feel a lot happier being an astrologer. Plus those Prince Charming types are soooo boring and dim-witted. I think that I'd feel a lot better to spend my days telling people there horoscopes. Ciao! Trivia *Salluste's surname means "star" in French. *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Kaiji Tang. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Princes Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:Canadian